Far Away
by phoebe9509
Summary: Just a short story about how Hotch tries to win Emily back


This is probably my favorite Nickelback song so I had to do a story to it. Enjoy!

Far Away-Nickelback

Aaron Hotchner knew he screwed up. He hurt Emily and he didn't even mean it. He broke up with her and he felt like the biggest asshole that ever roamed the Earth. He loved her with all of his heart but he figured she was better off without him. He didn't want to lose her like he had lost Haley. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Emily was his world and being without her made him die a little more each passing day. He heard a song on the radio on the way to work and he knew what he had to do. He sprinted into his office and looked up the information for the song. When he saw Morgan and Reid come in he quickly called them both into his office.

"Morning guys. I need your help. As you all know I ended things with Emily."

Morgan rolled his eyes at his boss. "Yeah Hotch, we know. You broke her heart you know, and you did it for no reason. We all know you still love her but you're too scared to take that leap."

Reid nodded his agreement.

"I completely agree with you two, and I realized what a huge mistake I've made. I want her…no I need her in my life. So I came up with a plan to get her back, but I'm going to need your help. Are you guys' game?" The two profilers looked at each other.

"Yes," Reid said.

"What are you thinking?"

Hotch told them his plan and they both smiled.

"If she doesn't take you back after that she's nuts," Morgan replied.

They spent the entire day in Hotch's office preparing for the event. They had things delivered to Hotch's office and they practiced. At 7 pm they noticed Emily packing her things up. It was now or never. Morgan opened Hotch's office door and he started to play the guitar. Emily turned around when she heard music then smiled when she saw who it was. Then Hotch walked out of his office followed by Reid and Hotch began to sing.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes,_

_Too long, too late,_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just encase there's just one left_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you, I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you, for far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Emily smiled as she listened to the words. Hotch was willing to make a fool out of himself to get her back. Not many are that brave, and not many cared that much. He continued to sing with Reid as backup and Hotch kept moving closer to her.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of it to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you, I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you, for far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, far away, so far away for far to long, _

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay,_

_Cause I needed, I need to hear you say…_

_I love you, I've loved you all along_

_And I forgive you, for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Hold onto me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Hold onto me and never let me go_

When he got to the second verse, he held his hand out and she placed her smaller one in his and he pulled her close and started to dance with her. They swayed to the music until they were finished and she stepped away from him slowly.

"Emily, I'm a jackass. I realize that, and I'm so very sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I hope you can because I care about you so much. I want you beside me again. I can't function without you there. Baby, I'm so sorry."

Emily slapped his arm. "If you do that to me again, I'll kick your ass Aaron, but that was the sweetest thing any one has ever done for me. How can I not forgive you? I love you…I never stopped." Emily jumped into his arms and their lips became one which caused Morgan and Reid to applaud at the scene. At least they acted like idiots for a good cause.


End file.
